What Happens When Your Gone
by shika-is-myluv
Summary: Chase goes to see his parents just to talk.But it ends up that he's moving to NYC.Right after Zoey and Chase are finally going out!Zoey is heartbroken till one of the guys helps her out.Some friends get closer while others are lost. LoganXZoey
1. Prolouge

"Chase!" Zoey shouted and ran down the sidewalk. Chase turned around and smiled. Zoey ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey! What's up?" He said after he let go. "We have some studying to do remember! You promised that you would help me study!" Zoey said and waved a text book around. "Oh…um well…" Chase rubbed his head nervously. Zoey groaned and rolled her eyes, "What??" "Well, my parents want me to come down to the house today…so…I can't." Chase mumbled. Zoey was hurt but she didn't want to make Chase feel bad, "Okay that's fine. I'll just study with Lola or Quinn." Zoey shrugged. "Thanks, Zoey." Chase hugged and kissed her gently. Zoey kissed him more roughly and it ended up to be a make out session. "God, can't you guys like, get a room?" Logan asked grossed out. Zoey and Chase let go of each other quickly. "Bye." Zoey


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Studying

_Okay thanks for the reviews. But Thanks for reading it anyways. Im not that great of a writer. But this is Chapter 1.I might not update quickly so be patient with me! I have lots of school work and my electives. Im a very busy girl. But here: Chapter 1 of What Happens When Your Gone---Studying._

"Oh my God this is insane!!" Lola exclaimed. Zoey stuffed her head and screamed. "Okay, okay chill out I'll get this…" Lola said calmly. Zoey peered from her pillow, "How am I going to study with a girl who doesn't even get what I'm testing on myself!?" She said through the pillow. Lola was about to speak but there was a knock on the door. "Enter the room of dumb-asses who don't get chemistry!" Zoey shouted. The door opened and Lola scowled, "What do you want?" She asked. "Chase said that Zoey would need some help on studying." Logan smirked. "Like you know anything about chemistry." Lola said skeptically. "Well…" Zoey said quietly. Logan smiled, "See? I was her tutor once." Lola looked at Zoey then at Logan. Zoey nodded. "Okay…" Lola sighed.

Lola got up and stuffed the chemistry book into Logan's hands and looked back at Zoey before she left, "If he tries to make out with you kick 'em all right?" Lola smiled. Zoey laughed, "I'm sure it won't happen." Zoey glanced at Logan and smiled. Lola closed the door and Logan walked over to Zoey's bedside. "Soooo…" Zoey said. "Can I sit?" Logan asked. Zoey shrugged and moved over. "Okay!" Logan sat down and took a deep breathe, "What chapter are we on today?" He opened the book. "Periodic Tables." Zoey replied scooting closer to Logan to see into the book. "Okay so what do you have to do on the test?" Logan asked. Zoey thought, "Dunno…name all of the elements, the formula, basic vocabulary, oh and we have to make our own." Zoey listed the things that came to her mind. "Easy." Logan shrugged. He began reading part of the section. Zoey couldn't help but take her mind off the book for a minute. She looked at his face. His beautiful dark brown eyes, his curly dirty blonde hair, his smooth tan skin, his gentle nice smile, and who could forget his amazing biceps that were revealed from the muscle tee shirt he was wearing.

He was a really nice looking guy. Too bad he was arrogant and conceited or Zoey might have half a mind to date him. Logan looked at Zoey, "Are you even paying attention??" He asked annoyed. Zoey blushed, "Yeah…maybe…not really…" Zoey stammered. Logan sighed, "Whatever. I'll start again then." Logan sighed. "Okay you do that." Zoey nodded. Logan began to read again. She could smell his minty breathe. A chill went down her back. _"Chase, Chase, Chase. Not Logan. God…ew." _Zoey thought to herself. The door swung open and Zoey jumped off the bed and looked at Lola staring weirdly at Zoey and Logan. Logan closed the book. "Well, Zoey I'll be here tomorrow." Logan stood. "Wait a minute I thought your test was tomorrow Zo." Lola said curiously. Zoey shook her head, "It's next Tuesday." Zoey informed her. "Ugh! I thought it was tomorrow." Lola groaned. Logan smiled, "See ya'." He walked over to the door. "Wait!" Zoey called. "Don't I get a hug?" She smiled. Logan groaned and walked over to her a and gave an emotionless, quick hug. "Gee thanks." Zoey said sarcastically. Logan shut the door.

Lola gave Zoey a funny smile. "What?" Zoey asked. Lola laughed and said it was nothing.

_Well that's my chapter 1. Thank you for reading it. I know it's short. YA HEAR THAT NEDHEAD!? I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!I know the ending doesn't seem like Zoey but I wanted Zoey to be a little more flirty. The next Chapter should be up Wednesday or maybe Thursday. Thanks for reading again! Review if you can!!_

_XOXO Emma C. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2---Coming back just to say you're going away

_Okay Im really sorry!!! It's later than I said but I had my computer taken away and on Thursday there was a dance…and the guy I liked was there…so I wanted to go. But anyway! I'm hoping this chapter will be longer!! Okay thanks for all those reviews guys! U rock!_

Zoey crossed her arms and took a deep breathe. _"Come on Chase where are you?" _She thought impatiently. She bent down and plucked a rose from a bush. She smelled it and smiled. She swayed it around as she waited. She began plucking the petals. She saw a blue car drive up. "Finally!" Zoey huffed. Chase climbed out of the car. "Zoey! Hey!" He said as he shut the door. "Hey Chase!" Zoey waved. Chase walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you." Zoey whispered in Chase's ear. Chase pulled away and smiled. "I missed you too." He smiled. He looked down at what Zoey was holding. Zoey glanced down at the rose with no petals. All it was, was a stem. Zoey laughed and held up the bare rose, "For you my love." Chase took the stem. "Ah my dear Zoey if I could only give you something just as pitiful." Chase smiled. Zoey punched him playfully. "Ow!" Chase smiled and rubbed his arm tenderly. "Come on Michael and everyone probably want to know you back here alright." Zoey took his hand. They walked together to the lounge and found Logan and Michael playing video games and Quinn and Lola were looking at the laptop screen watching something. "Hey guys look what I found!" Zoey announced. "Jeez Zoey you could have done _something _with that thing's hair!" Michael laughed.

Chase pulled his hand through his curly, thick hair. Zoey ruffled it, "He has nice hair!" She defended Chase. "Oh Chase your parents called." Logan commented. Chase stiffened, "A-about what?" He asked. "I dunno…something about if you needed a moving van or if you can just fit your stuff in your car…" Logan said. Zoey turned to Chase, "_Why_ do you need a moving van??" Zoey asked. Chase swallowed hardly, "Well, Zoey I was meaning to talk to you about that." Chase exhaled and sat on the couch. "Now you sound like your going ground me or something Chase. WHY do you need a moving van!?" Zoey asked annoyed. "Because I moving with my parents to New York City." Chase answered. At first there was nothing. Then an explosion of questions erupted in the room, "New York!?" Michael exclaimed. "Dude who is going to help me on Math!?" Logan stood up. "Why do you have to go?? Can't you stay here!?" Lola shouted. "Can I have a piece of your hair be fore you go though??" Quinn asked. Zoey stared at the floor. A big lump formed in her throat. She swallowed and it burned. Then she decided not to hold it, "NO!!NO NO NO NO! CHASE YOU CAN'T GO!" Zoey screamed and streams of tears ran down her cheeks. Logan and Michael just watched Zoey in amazement, surprised Zoey was this upset. Usually Zoey was the calm one who came up with a plan.

"Zoey…" Chase whispered. He embraced her tightly.

On the day of the moving day Zoey sat alone in her room hugging a pillow. She sighed. Got up. Walk over to the present. And trudged out of the room to watch her life drive off to New York. She held the present tightly and walked into the lounge where everyone waited. Chase was sitting on the couch. Lola looked at Zoey and smiled faintly. "Okay guys let's get Chase out to the parking lot so he can leave." Lola stood. Zoey could tell she just wanted this over with. Chase and Zoey strayed behind the group as they left. Zoey handed him the present. Chase smiled, "Zoey you didn't have to do this." He held Zoey's hand gently. "I know. I wanted to." Zoey nodded. Zoey nudged him to open it. He sighed, "Okay…" He carefully unwrapped the bright paper trying to savor the moment forever. He looked at the present. He laughed, "What's this for?" Chase held a helmet. "In case you find another girl in New York." Zoey smiled. The thought of him with another girl sent a pang into her chest. "I'll keep it…but I won't need it." Chase smiled. Zoey smiled at him. "Forever and ever Zo." He said and kissed her passionately.

"Guys come on!!" Lola shouted. Zoey and Chase ran to catch up with everyone. Chase held his present and climbed into his car with all of his stuff in it. Chase gave Zoey another kiss and hugged her tightly like he never wanted to let go. But he did. He started the car and looked out of the window, "Bye guys." He said and smiled weakly. Everyone waved. He started to drive down the hill.

"CHASE!!!" Zoey screamed remembering one other thing. Chase stopped and he leaned out of the window his stomach up was out of the window. "WHAT!?" He screamed back. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Zoey yelled. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Chase hollered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-----Chemistry

_Okay! I know even the last chapter was short and I'm sorry. I don't how many times I can apologize for that but I'll notify you when I get to a point where I write enough. The last chapter was more Zoey and Chase but it had to be for that one! Thanks for reading everyone! This is Chapter 3 (which I'm surprised I have even got to!)._

Zoey tried to be herself like she usually was but she wasn't the same. It was like someone died. And it was sort of like a piece of PCA died. Chase was a great, funny, goofy guy but now that he had moved it was like great, funny, and goofy wasn't in PCA. "I miss Chase…" Zoey mumbled. Lola starting to get annoyed at Zoey said through her teeth, "He just moved. You'll see him again." Zoey sighed, "I'm going to call him." Zoey reached for the phone. Lola slapped Zoey's hand, "You called him 5 minutes ago." Lola looked at Zoey sternly, "And don't you have a test to study for?" Zoey thought. How was Logan? Did he forget about studying with her? Zoey shrugged. Lola handed Zoey the phone, "You have phone privileges to call Logan have him come over to study with you. I'm going on a date with Tyler." Lola swung her purse over her shoulder. "Tyler Kennedy??" Zoey asked curiously. "Yeah. He asked me out." Lola smiled. Lola walked out. Zoey looked at the phone in her hand.

Zoey was going to call Chase but decided against it. She needed to study and didn't want to bother Chase. Zoey dialed the phone number. _Riiing…Riiing…Rii—"Hello?" _"Hey Logan." _"Zoey? Why are you calling?" _ "I need to study." _"Oh god you still need to study??" _"Yeah…" _"Alright…you want me to come over now?"_ "Yeah." _"Alright bye." _"Bye." _"Oh Zoey wait." _"What?" _"Sorry about Chase." _"Hey it's alright. He just moved right?" _"Right…" _"Okay bye." _"See ya later." _Zoey hung up and dropped it on the floor. Did Logan actually seem sensitive? Nice? Caring? Was it possible? Zoey waited patiently on her bed with her book in her lap. She flipped to the page where they left off. There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Zoey called. Logan walked in. He was wearing an Element t-shirt and black pants. "Hey." Zoey said. "Hey." Logan walked over to the bed. Zoey glanced at the phone she was about to tell him to watch out but it was too late. Clumsily he tripped over the phone. He held out his arms to catch his fall. "Ah!" Zoey crouched down. Zoey peered up. Logan's body on top of Zoey's curled up small body. His arms next to both her shoulders. His knee brushed her thigh. Zoey felt his minty breathe on her skin. Again a chill went up her spine.

Logan slowly leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met just barely Zoey caught her self. "Logan." Zoey edged away from Logan and stretched out her legs so that she would knock down his left leg down. Logan blushed, "I'm sorry Zoey. I tripped…and…" Logan stood and apologized. Zoey smiled weakly, "It's alright." Her knees were wobbly. She shook nervously. Her heart was beating quickly. But what bothered her was she was upset she had stopped him from kissing her.

Zoey heard faintly the buzz of her alarm clock in her ear. She rubbed her eyes open and looked at the clock. 8:30. School started at 9:00. How long had the alarm been ringing?? Usually she set her alarm clock for 8:00 not 8:30…Zoey stood up. She looked around. There was a chemistry book on her bed. No Lola. Out the window it looked like dusk. And her alarm clock wasn't ringing…it was her phone. She looked around the room. "Oh no!" Zoey exclaimed as she caught Logan sleeping peacefully in her mushroom chair. Guys were supposed to be out of girl's dorms at 7:00! How the hell was she going to get Logan out with out a janitor or her dorm advisor catching her? There was no way. "Logan. Logan. Come on Logan wake up." Zoey shook Logan gently. Logan finally woke up. "What? Zoey? Why am I here??" Logan asked. "I dunno. But we fell asleep and now you and me are going to get in big trouble." Zoey answered. "Why?" Logan asked. Zoey couldn't help but laugh at Logan. He was adorable when he woke up. He was like a 3 year old.

"Zoey! Why are we going to get in trouble??" He asked. "Because it's 8:45 now!" Zoey exclaimed. "Yeah right." Logan replied in that "Pee-Shaw!" voice. Logan opened the door and walked out. Zoey heard voices. "Logan!!" Zoey ran up to him, bear hugged him, and dragged him back. She let go as he tried to turn around, "Zoey…I'm going to get detention forever…" He said as if in a daze. "Yeah and I'll be your detention buddy if you don't get out of here with out someone seeing you!" Zoey put her hands on hips. Logan walked over to the window, "I'll climb out the window! Simple as that!' Logan separated the curtains. He opened the window and stuck both legs out. Zoey should have told him but it would be funnier to just let him do it. She smiled as Logan said goodbye. He jumped out and there was a loud thud, "ZOEY!!" Logan shouted. Zoey calmly walked over to her window, "Oops guess I forgot that were two stories up!!" Zoey called. She shut the window as Logan crawled out of the bushes.

Zoey brushed her hair and hummed. Even though Chase was gone she felt strangely happy today. What was even more wrong with this attitude was that today was her Chemistry exam. But last night set Zoey to be happy and cheery. Her phone rang and Zoey answered, "Good morning this is Zoey!" _"Hey Zoey you sound awesome!" _"Oh hey Chase! It's weird I do feel awesome!" _"Why is it weird?" _"Well, today is my Chemistry exam and I'm not freaking out. But how is the Big Apple?" _"Fun…I guess. But there are no girls like you Zo." _"Awwwwww thanks Chase! But now I must go. I need to wake up Lola and get to class." _"Alright Zoey. Bye." _"Love you." _"Love you too." _Zoey hung up the phone. She woke up Lola and walked to class. "Hey Zoey ready for the exam?" Logan said appearing next to her. "Definitely." Zoey said confidently. "Alright. Good luck." Logan said as Zoey turned away to get into class. She took her seat and her teacher passed out the exam. Zoey looked at the exam in front of her. "Alright you guys know what to do." Zoey's teacher said and sat down at his desk.

"I aced it!!" Zoey jumped up and down as soon as she saw Logan walking down the side walk. "Awesome." Logan smiled. "I rock at Chemistry." Zoey gloated. Logan smiled and whispered, "Zoey we have chemistry." He said and wrapped his arms round her waist. Zoey wanted to pull away but it was hard when you wanted the opposite thing to really happen. Zoey wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and stroked his soft curly hair. It reminded her of Chase. Chase! Once again, it pained Zoey to get away from kissing Logan but she did, "Logan, I know Chase isn't here but I still love him and he loves me. You turned out to be a nice guy but…I'm sorry." Zoey looked at Logan's hurt eyes and ran to the girl's dormitory. She ran and ran and started to sting but she didn't care. She ran up the stairs and ran into her room. She was so confused. "Zoey!!" Lola ran over to Zoey as Zoey cried on her bed. "Zoey what's wrong??" Lola asked. "I don't know who I love Lola…" Zoey whispered. "What do you mean?? I thought you loved Chase!" Lola exclaimed. "I thought I did too…" Zoey cried. Lola wrapped her arms around Zoey and calmly talked to her, "What's the matter? Really." Lola repeated. Zoey sat up, "Last night…Logan tried to kiss me an--" Lola cut her off, "Ugh!! I knew this was going to happen! LOGAN!" Lola exclaimed.

"Lola! I wanted to kiss him back!" Zoey cried. Lola looked at Zoey softly, "Why??" She whispered. "I don't know. I mean all of the sudden he's this really great guy. I mean seriously! He's funny, nice, sensitive, and good looking!" "ZOEY! YOU DON'T LOVE LOGAN!!" Lola yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Zoey screamed. "OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BED!" Lola shouted. "Good." Zoey glared at Lola. Zoey looked out the window. It was pitch black. _"I wonder what Logan thinks of me now…" _Zoey thought. Thoughts like these whirled around her mind all night. But eventually she fell asleep.

_Thanks for reading. This one is definitely the chapter I'm liking the most. I have wanted to say a couple of those lines in this chapter for a while. And now Zoey loves two guys and hates her best friend. It's happened to me before. I'll try to update soon! Reviews are what keep me going! Peace out._


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4--- The chapter of anger, grief, and of course love

_Okay! So was that last chapter long? Hmmmm not THAT long but longer than the others right? Right?? Sara that chapter was for you b/c it was definitely a Logan and Zoey chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all your reviews guys. Again you are awesome._

"If you were stuck with anyone who would it be?" Zoey asked Quinn. Quinn thought, "I guess Mark." Zoey laughed. "Okay my turn…would you rather Lola to move out or Chase to move back?" Quinn asked. Quinn had heard the latest news between Lola and Zoey. "That's not fair." Zoey pouted. "Life isn't fair Zoey. Pick." Quinn smiled. "Chase to move back. Because then I wouldn't be stuck in between two guys and Lola would know me as the normal Zoey I am and become friends with me." Zoey nodded. "Wait Zoey your stuck between two guys?? Who?" Quinn asked. Zoey paused and took a long look outside. It was a cool day-reaching fall temperatures-bright, without a cloud in the sky. "Zoey! Who is it?" Quinn questioned. "Nobody you know…" Zoey lied. Quinn crossed her arms, "I know when your lying Zoey." Zoey sighed, "Okay…his name starts with an L." Zoey hinted. Quinn thought for a couple minutes. Then her eyes bugged out and she made that face that said her brain was about to pop what she had heard was just so flabbergasting. **A/N: I love that word!!!**

"Logan?!" Quinn exclaimed. Zoey nodded. "OUR Logan?? Logan Reese?" Quinn almost screamed. "Yes Quinn!" Zoey hissed. "But why Logan??" Quinn asked softly. "I don't know…all of the sudden he's just so different." Zoey replied. Quinn nodded. She was the first person who didn't contradict her on who she was in love with. Well, partly in love with. And she was only the second person she had told.

* * *

Lola walked in. Zoey acted like the door had just opened and closed by itself. Lola did the same act. Of course Lola was better at it. Lola threw her purse on Zoey's bed, "Keep your crap off my bed!" Zoey threw the purse and hit Lola. "Why don't you keep your bed neater so it doesn't look like a trash bag?" Lola snapped. "Yeah that's where your damn purse belongs it's so freaking ugly!" Zoey yelled. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Oh wait you can't! Because their all shattered thanks to your ugly face!" Lola burned Zoey. Zoey squealed and took Lola's hair drier and threw it at the mirror, "Your right they are!!" Zoey screamed. "Damn it Zoey stop touching my stuff!!" Lola hollered. "MAKE. ME." Zoey yelled. She threw herself out the door and as she did she muttered under her breathe, "Bitch." And slammed the door.

Zoey sat down on a bench covered in leaves. She took out her cell phone and listened to her messages.

Chase: "Hey Zo. I'm sorry we haven't talked for a while but I just wanted to hear your voice, Call me back soon. Bye, I love you."

Dustin: "Zoey I need help on my math homework…"

Mom: "Hi sweetie. I need to talk to you so I hope you get this message soon…crying your father…your dad…had a heart attack and…crying louder he died. I'm sorry Zoey. Come back home with Dustin. Or call me. sobbing

Her dad was dead?

What?

No.

Zoey listened to the message again. A stream of tears ran down her face. She felt even worse than when Chase moved. This time some one had really died. Her own dad. She buried her face in her hands and cried and cried. Her sobbing got worse. She was glad no one was around. A strong hand gently fell on her shoulder. By now she knew who's it was. She turned around and looked at Logan. Logan was close enough now so that Zoey could cry in his arms. He held her close as Zoey cried harder than ever. Would she ever stop?

* * *

Zoey's long black dress flowed in the wind. Her tear stained face looked blankly out into the distance. She held one rose. The crowd of people who surrounded her dad's resting place were murmuring their respects. Zoey glanced at Dustin. He was pinched up and stiff. He was trying not to cry. It came to Dustin. He barely made a whisper, "Dad…I love you…You were the best…I wish you were here now…" and that's all he could say. Zoey put an arm around Dustin and told him it was okay. The crowd broke apart. Zoey was left. She sighed and set down the rose on the soil. Zoey walked off. Her mom and Dustin had already driven which left Zoey with her car. She talked to all her cousins.

Teresa rushed up to Zoey, "I am so sorry what happened, Zo." Teresa said. "Hey it's alright. My dad was a great guy and he had a great life. I just miss him." Zoey smiled. "I would miss my daddy too." Teresa nodded. Zoey saw Teresa's attention was directed behind Zoey. She turned. "Chase??" Zoey asked. "Hey I thought you might need some company." Chase smiled. "Well, I guess…but you hardly even knew my dad…" Zoey stammered. "I should at least thank your dad." Chase shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Zoey was confused, "For what??" She asked. "For bringing you to PCA so I could meet you." Chase answered. Zoey turned to Teresa, "Well, Teresa I have to go. I'm so glad you came all the from Australia just for my dad. I'll see you next summer right?" Zoey smiled. Teresa laughed, "I get it you guys want some time alone. Okay. Bye Zoey." Teresa waved.

Chase and Zoey walked through a path in the park. They crossed over a small wooden bridge. Vines and leaves intertwined on either sides of the railings. It was beautiful. Zoey looked into the water, "This is where my dad met my mom for the first time." Zoey said. Chase smiled at Zoey, "You aren't disappointed in where we met are you?" He asked. "Hey, how many girls get to meet a guy with them falling off their bikes?" Zoey laughed. "I love you Zoey." Chase said and kissed her.

Later on Chase drove Zoey back to PCA. They said goodbye and Zoey walked up to her dorm. As she walked in Lola shot knives at her. Well, not really but she might as well have. Have you ever heard of "If looks could kill"? If they did Zoey would be dead right now. "Look I know you envy my beauty but you have got to stop staring some time." Zoey snapped. Lola looked away. Moments passed. Maybe minutes. Could be hours. But eventually in their silence Zoey asked Lola, "Why do you hate me?" Lola looked at Zoey, "You want the honest answer?" Lola asked. "Yeah." Zoey nodded. "Because I'm jealous of you." Lola whispered. "Why?" Zoey asked. "Because Logan likes you." Lola replied. "So?" Zoey inquired. "I'm in love with Logan…" Lola admitted. Zoey's eyes bugged out, "Why didn't you say anything??" Zoey asked. "Because…I knew you still kind of like him." Lola said.

"I don't love him Lola. Have him. Ask him out." Zoey said. "Thanks Zoey." Lola smiled. It felt good to have Lola smile at her like that again

_Okay I know this chapter was a little weird but I'm getting writer's block. I don't know how many times I re-wrote this! But thanks for reading anyway. After a couple more chapters I think I'll be done. _


End file.
